Fuel conveying passages, conduits, manifolds and the like employed in gas turbine engines tend to gradually accumulate a build up of carbon or coke. Cleaning fuel passages requires chemical solvents or pyrolysis (heating and pressurizing with air). While such pyrolytic cleaning processes are generally effective they are often not easily accomplished. U.S. Pat. No. 4,377,420 to Granatek et al. discloses an apparatus which is quite large and expensive. Further, in order to heat up a relatively large component, such as the intermediate turbine case 20 depicted by Granatek et al. for example, the enclosed furnace 34 must be large.
Accordingly, there is a need to provide an improved fuel conveying member of a gas turbine engine.